Ailes Obsidian
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Les Ailes du Faucon couvrent le firmament de leur obsidienne teinte. Indomptable et libre, il n'a d'autre maître que le ciel, d'autres compagnons que les siens.
1. Arc I : Indomptable Obsidienne (1)

**« Ailes Obsidian »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Ailes Obsidian »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, Crossover avec toutes les séries Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre : AU Fantasy, Supernatural, Frienship, Family, Romance

Résumé : _Les Ailes du Faucon couvrent le firmament de leur obsidienne teinte. Indomptable et libre, il n'a d'autre maître que le ciel, d'autres compagnons que les siens._

Personnages principaux : **Shay Obsidian (Shun Kurosaki), Ute (Yuto)**

Autres personnages : Lulu Obsidian (Ruri Kurosaki),Yuya Sakaki, Hugo (Yugo), Joeri (Yuri)

Pairing : **Shay Obsidian (Shun Kurosaki) x Ute (Yuto)**

Autres pairings : Yuya Sakaki x Zuzu Boyle (Yuzu Hiragi), Hugo (Yugo) x Rin, Yugi Mutô x Atem (Atemu)

* * *

 **Note** **: Fic en deux chapitres, qui a lieu en même temps que «** _ **Les Deux Moitiés de l'Âme**_ **», mais d'un autre point de vue. Celui de Shay et des quatre 'Yu'. Ici, Yuya, Ute, Hugo et Joeri sont frères jumeaux. Rating K+ pour le langage de Shay.**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Arc I : Indomptable Obsidienne**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Aube naissante.**

 **Forêt des Arbres de Pierre.**

…

* * *

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment on en est arrivé là ?! »

Aussitôt cette tirade finie, un rocher explosa à côté de lui. Cela contribua à assombrir son humeur. Shay Obsidian n'aimait _pas_ qu'on le vise avec des Magies, même s'il était facilement capable d'esquiver ou de répliquer.

« Je le pourrais. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux se concentrer sur notre fuite. »

La fuite. _Fuir_. Fuir avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en boules. Il _détestait_ fuir. C'était complètement contraire à sa nature de rapace. Et le fait qu'il soit actuellement sous forme humaine n'y changeait rien. Le caractère d'une Entité Spirituelle ne subissait pas de modification avec la Transmutation.

« Shay. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela tournerait ainsi. »

Ute, le cadet des frères Sakaki, le regardait avec sérieux. Son interlocuteur se passa la main sur le visage.

« Ça va. J'ai compris. On se barre, et, les explications, ça sera pour après. »

Ute jeta un regard reconnaissant à son Partenaire. Shay avait beau être emporté, têtu, fier – et on en passait… jamais il ne mettrait un de ses proches en danger.

 **BOUM !**

« S'il y a un 'après', cela étant. » ajouta ce dernier, en esquivant la Magie lancée.

« Dépêchons-nous, Shay. »

Encore fallait-il qu'ils échappent tous les deux à leurs poursuivants.

* * *

…

 _ **Passé**_ **– quelques heures auparavant.**

 **Royaume de Noctis, demeure du Clan Sakaki.**

…

* * *

C'était une journée paisible. Les membres du Clan Sakaki vaquaient à leurs affaires. Cette famille se réduisait à quatre frères jumeaux, qui étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre que différents. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, Yuya, qui jouait avec ses animaux artistes, dit soudainement.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous rendre dans le Monde de Solal ? Là-bas, nous pourrions rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Et peut-être que nous aurions des indices sur nos parents. »

L'aîné des frères Sakaki – un rusé Dragon-Plante du nom de Joeri – renifla de dédain. Ute, en bon raisonnable cadet qu'il était, eut un froncement de sourcils.

« Cela est une mauvaise idée, Yuya. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il posa la pierre à aiguiser qu'il travaillait. Un cadeau pour Shay, qui devrait lui permettre de polir ses serres pour la chasse ou le combat.

« Les autres Dimensions regorgent de Chasseurs. Ils traquent les Créatures, et… les êtres capables de se transmuter, comme nous, sont des proies de choix. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils aiment particulièrement les Dragons, en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

L'aîné se décida à intervenir, d'une voix sucrée.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, mon petit Yuya, c'est que ta bouille si mignonne serait mise à prix à l'instant où les gens sauraient qui tu es. Et que tu es trop innocent pour pouvoir t'en sortir, contrairement à moi. »

« Je suis largement capable de me défendre ! »

« Ce n'est pas tes compétences que je remets en doute, c'est ta capacité à ruser. Et un Duellartiste tel que toi attire facilement les regards. »

Ute ne dit rien, mais, intérieurement, il était d'accord avec Joeri. On pouvait reprocher à leur aîné un certain nombre de choses – à savoir, une tendance prononcée pour le sadisme et un goût immodéré pour les plantes carnivores – mais pas son intelligence. Yuya ouvrit la bouche, dépité, mais une autre voix claironnante les coupa.

« Hello tout le monde ! Rin va passer à la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Aïeuuuh, mais ça va pas, Joeri, de m'envoyer ton jus de plante à la figure ?! »

Le nouveau venu tenta d'éponger son visage et ses mèches blondes, en vain. Peu impressionné, l'aîné continuait à bichonner son cactus (carnivore), lequel avait aspergé leur troisième frère.

« Ohhhh, elle t'a craché du venin à la figure ? Comme c'est malheureux. Attends, laisse-moi me souvenir, Hugo. Depuis quand je suis ta bonniche ? Et que je cuisine à ta place ? »

Le plus jeune gonfla les joues, mais eut l'air embarrassé.

« Oh, ça va ! C'est que… j'ai un peu oublié d'y penser, avec la venue de Rin. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était mon tour, mais… Ute, tu pourrais pas me dépanner ? »

Le cadet fit un signe de dénégation.

« Hugo, c'était ton tour de chasser. Je t'ai déjà remplacé deux fois. »

« Oh, s'il te plaaaaaaît ! J'ai pas vu Rin depuis longtemps, et, euh, euh… argh, bon d'accord, je suis désolé. Juste une dernière fois ? Dernière, dernière fois ? »

Devant l'air suppliant de son jeune interlocuteur, le ténébreux Dragon soupira. Un observateur extérieur se fût mépris sur son expression sérieuse, mais c'était tout le contraire. La plus faiblesse de Ute était de dire non à ses jeunes frères.

« Tu ne grandiras jamais si tu te reposes toujours sur les autres, Hugo. C'est la dernière fois. »

« Merci, merci ! Je te revaudrai ça ! »

Le Dragon du Vent fila dans sa chambre pour aller se changer. Son interlocuteur soupira, avant d'étirer ses muscles. Bon, il allait devoir finir la pierre à aiguiser de Shay plus tard. Ce fut alors qu'un 'bong' retentit et qu'il dut reprendre, exaspéré.

« Yuya, on avait dit qu'on ne se transmutait _pas_ dans la maison ! Tu veux démolir notre mobilier ou quoi ? »

Le benjamin de la fratrie – désormais sous forme Dragon – avait renversé une lampe.

« _Désolé, Ute ! Et désolé aussi, Joeri. Mais mon Serpent Fouet Potartiste m'écoute plus facilement quand j'ai cette forme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs._ »

Le ténébreux cadet ramassa l'objet tombé.

« Sors au moins dans le jardin avant de prendre ta forme Dragon. Je viens de faire le ménage. »

« _D'accord, ok ! Désolé encore._ »

L'aîné Sakaki – qui avait intelligemment protégé sa plante chérie – eut un rictus de dérision.

« Tu es trop gentil avec eux, Ute. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux. D'ailleurs, Joeri, tu es l'aîné. Tu n'es pas censé prendre une part plus active à leur éducation ? »

« Contrairement à toi, je ne porte pas le destin du monde entier sur mes épaules. Et je ne suis pas l'esclave de la famille. »

Cette réplique pouvait paraître sèche d'un point de vie extérieur, mais il fallait savoir que, pour quelqu'un comme Joeri, c'était déjà beaucoup de reconnaître des personnes comme appartenant à sa famille. Ute et les autres le savaient, ne tenant donc pas rigueur de ses piques. Ce fut alors que la voix claironnante de Hugo interrompit leurs échanges.

« Ute, quand tu seras de retour ? Rin ne va pas tarder à arriver… »

« Il faudrait d'abord que je trouve quelque chose à manger. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment de la journée pour chasser. Tu pourrais préparer la table avec Yuya ? »

Un bruit de fatras s'écroulant par terre résonna de la chambre de Hugo. Nouveau soupir de Ute. Dire qu'il venait de faire le ménage…

« Mais qui c'est qui a mis ses accessoires de cirque dans mes vêtements ?! »

Peu concerné, Joeri arrosa le pot dont il s'occupait.

« Ça doit être Yuya. Il n'y a qu'un Duellartiste pour porter ça. »

« _Ils sont très bien, mes accessoires !_ »

Un cri exaspéré retentit de là-haut.

« Eh ben, en attendant, viens les enlever, tes accessoires, Yuya ! Mon armoire, c'est pas la poubelle ! »

« _Bah, vu comment tu ranges, si, un peu. C'est que, j'ai dû poser ça là vite fait, le temps de faire mon sac…_ »

« Ton sac ? Pour aller où ? »

« _Eh bien, quand je parlais de visiter le Monde de Solal pour…_ »

Une exclamation joyeuse se fit entendre de la chambre.

« Trop cool ! C'est quand qu'on y va ? »

Ute eut un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

…

 _ **Retour au présent**_ **– aube naissante.**

 **Forêt des Arbres de Pierre.**

…

* * *

« Donc, tu me dis que toute cette _merde_ est arrivée, parce que tu n'as pas su dire non à ton frère quand il proposait de visiter les autres Dimensions ?! »

Alors que le Faucon Noir grinçait des dents, Ute hocha la tête.

« Yuya n'a pas tort sur un point… les conflits qui animent le Monde de Solal nous concernent aussi. Mais il a fallu que Zuzu se mette en danger pour aider une Créature en difficulté, et, il s'est transmuté en Dragon pour la protéger. Devant tout le monde. Tu imagines que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Une _très mauvaise idée_ , quand on savait que le deuxième de la fratrie s'était ensuite précipité à la rescousse.

« Ne me dis pas que… _toi aussi_ , tu t'es transmuté devant tout le monde ?! »

« J'aurais préféré éviter, mais… Yuya était en danger. Il y avait des Chasseurs spécialisés dans la traque de Dragons. La forme que prend Yuya quand il se transmute ne lui permet pas de voler. »

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, le jour où il était devenu le Partenaire d'un Dragon aussi attaché à sa famille que sérieux ? Comme s'il percevait ses pensées, l'autre continua.

« Les gens de Solal sont à la recherche du Dragon Souverain de Jais Diamant Sans Nom, et… ils ont dû me prendre pour lui. A cause de la couleur des écailles et de la taille, j'imagine. »

Le Dragon Souverain de Jais Diamant Sans Nom. Le plus puissant Maître des Ténèbres qui eût jamais existé, dont l'on racontait qu'il avait sauvé son monde avec son compagnon. Une légende parmi les légendes. C'était, au fond, assez flatteur pour Ute d'avoir été pris pour lui. L'histoire disait qu'il avait retrouvé son identité grâce à un jeune Communicator issu de l'Ascendance de Lumière. C'était très joli, mais ça n'allait pas trop arranger leurs affaires.

« Ute. Tu savais ça, et, tu as quand même combattu _à toi tout seul_ les armées des Chasseurs de Dragon ?! »

Et récolté un maximum de blessures, qui obligeaient Shay à quasiment porter son compagnon. Résultat des courses : leur identité de Transmutants avait été grillée à l'instant où ils avaient mis les pieds dans le Monde de Solal.

« Le lien entre les Quatre Dragons est très fort. Si un de mes frères est en danger ou ressent une émotion particulière, je suis directement affecté. »

Les yeux gris du ténébreux Dragon se fermèrent, alors qu'il poursuivait.

« Yuya est le plus jeune et le plus innocent d'entre nous… c'est le plus susceptible de se faire avoir. Le fait d'être un des Quatre Dragons Suprêmes lui donne encore plus de valeur aux yeux des Chasseurs. Il fallait bien que je le protège. Tu en aurais fait autant avec Lulu. »

« Oui, mais… oh, NON ! Pas encore ces Magies Anti-Ailées ! »

 **BOUM !**

Oui, parce que, en plus d'être chiants à ne jamais vouloir les lâcher, leurs poursuivants possédaient l'arme la plus retorse pour ce qu'ils étaient. Les Magies et les Pièges efficaces contre les Bêtes Ailés, auxquelles appartenaient Shay Obsidian, le Faucon Noir. Et Ute, étant un Dragon volant, y était également sensible.

« Ils sont là ! Attrapez-les ! »

Sans compter qu'être affiliés aux Ténèbres les rendaient plus vulnérables aux Créatures de Lumière qui les traquaient. Fichus ennemis, ils ne pouvaient pas être _moins bien renseignés_ sur eux ?

« Ute, j'en ai marre. Je vais me transmuter et les attaquer. Ça va les ralentir et désorganiser leur formation. »

Le Dragon s'arrêta net.

« Mais… tu es malade ?! Tu fais face à des Magies Anti-Ailés, des Créatures de Lumière, et ce, en très grand nombre. »

Les yeux dorés du rapace étincelèrent dans la clarté naissante.

« Je vais utiliser mes Magies et mes Pièges de Renforcement. Ils seront surpris par ma rapidité et ça nous donnera l'occasion de passer à travers leurs troupes. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. Nous n'avons pas les couvertures de nos Magiciens habituels. Tu sais que les Boucliers et les Protections ne sont pas notre spécialité, c'est celle de Lulu et des autres. »

« C'est ça ou continuer à se faire harceler à pied, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. »

Ute soupira, s'appuyant sur un rocher.

« Très bien. Mais je te couvre. »


	2. Arc I : Indomptable Obsidienne (2)

**« Ailes Obsidian »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Ailes Obsidian »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, Crossover avec toutes les séries Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre : AU Fantasy, Supernatural, Frienship, Family, Romance

Résumé : _Les Ailes du Faucon couvrent le firmament de leur obsidienne teinte. Indomptable et libre, il n'a d'autre maître que le ciel, d'autres compagnons que les siens._

Personnages principaux : **Shay Obsidian (Shun Kurosaki), Ute (Yuto)**

Autres personnages : Lulu Obsidian (Ruri Kurosaki),Yuya Sakaki, Hugo (Yugo), Joeri (Yuri)

Pairing : **Shay Obsidian (Shun Kurosaki) x Ute (Yuto)**

Autres pairings : Yuya Sakaki x Zuzu Boyle (Yuzu Hiragi), Hugo (Yugo) x Rin, Yugi Mutô x Atem (Atemu)

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Arc I : Indomptable Obsidienne**

 **~…~**

* * *

 **…**

 ** _Passé_ – un an auparavant. **

**Royaume de Noctis, clairière.**

 **…**

* * *

Shay et Ute aimaient autant s'entraîner que jouer ensemble. Lulu, la sœur cadette des Obsidian, plaisantait souvent en disant qu'on les voyait plus de temps tous les deux qu'avec n'importe quel autre. Ce qui donnait lieu à de subtiles insinuations.

« Grand frère, pourquoi tu ne deviens pas le Gardien de Ute ? Le Deuxième Dragon du Clan Sakaki aura besoin d'en choisir un, avec la cérémonie qui vient. »

« Moi, le Gardien de Ute ? N'importe quoi. Il est largement assez fort pour se défendre tout seul. Toi, par contre… »

« Ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs de Transmutante Magicienne. Et ne change pas de sujet. Yuya choisira Zuzu, ils sont tellement mignons ensemble, Hugo a toujours aimé Rin et… »

Un reniflement dédaigneux salua ces réflexions.

« C'est ridicule. Sous prétexte qu'on connaît quelqu'un, on devrait devenir son Gardien ou je-ne-sais-quoi ? D'ailleurs, il y aurait un contre-exemple avec le grand frère de Ute. »

« Joeri est spécial. Il ne parle qu'à ses _plantes_. Et à ses frères. N'est-ce pas, Ute ?»

Elle se tourna vers le jeune Dragon, mais ce dernier semblait plongé dans sa simulation tactique de bataille.

« Shay, si j'attaque avec mon Chevalier Fantôme, tu seras en difficulté. »

« Pas si mon Raidraptor bénéficie d'un soutien approprié. Piège activé ! »

Exaspérée par leur attitude, la Magicienne plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs yeux allant d'elle à leur jeu de stratégie. Puis questionnèrent, à l'unisson.

« Quel est le rapport entre l'intelligence et le fait de devenir Gardien ? »

Nouveau soupir, encore plus profond.

« Ah, les garçons. »

* * *

 **…**

 ** _Retour au présent_ – aube naissante. **

**Forêt des Arbres de Pierre.**

 **…**

* * *

Ça faisait au moins le trentième. Le trentième à tomber sous ses serres.

« _Assaut de la Révolte Destructrice !_ »

Il était le Maître du Ciel. Celui qui régnait sur le firmament par sa vitesse et sa férocité.

Sa liberté n'avait de limite que l'horizon, infinie comme la beauté de ses envols.

« Attention, il est vraiment dangereux ! »

Le Ciel était le seul à qui il appartenait. Personne ne l'aurait, mort ou vif.

« _C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à ce que… oh, non !_ »

Alors qu'il plongeait une énième fois… le Faucon dut esquiver de justesse une Fée, qui fuyait ce dédale qu'était leur bataille. Profitant du bref déséquilibre de son envol, un Mage pointa sa baguette vers lui, alors qu'il tentait de redresser sa trajectoire.

 **Boum !**

Une Magie Anti-Ailée l'avait touché… aux rémiges droites !

« _Merde !_ »

Il dégringola violemment, heurtant un rocher au passage. Ce fut un pur miracle qu'il ne perdît pas conscience dans la chute.

« Touché ! Lancez les filets de capture ! »

Le temps qu'il retrouvât ses esprits, ses mouvements avaient été immobilisés par les armes destinées aux Ailés.

« _Non !_ »

C'était le pire scénario. Un Faucon, incapable de voler, était… fini. On l'appelait le Maître du Ciel, car personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui dans le firmament. Mais, sur terre… il était plus faible qu'un nouveau-né. Un soldat de la Force Obélisque – la force d'élite de l'Académie – s'approcha pour l'identifier.

« C'est bien le Faucon Obsidienne. Celui qui a fait des ravages parmi nos troupes depuis tout ce temps. »

« Parfait. Sa capture est une des priorités pour l'Académie. Le Centre de Combat manque de Transmutants comme sujets. »

Le capturer ? Alors, comme ça, ils projetaient de l'asservir ? Son mépris pour eux s'agrandit. S'ils pensaient qu'il allait _gentiment_ leur obéir, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

« _Enlevez vos sales pattes de moi !_ »

Peine perdue. Sous sa forme de rapace, les Humains ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il disait – à l'exception des Communicators. Non qu'ils eussent prêté attention à ses mots, même s'ils avaient pu les comprendre.

« Allez, rends-toi gentiment. Tu as perdu. »

« _Va te faire f-… !_ »

D'un coup retors, il avait dégommé le soldat qui l'avait approché. Dommage qu'il n'ait atteint que son arme. Arracher un bras ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

« Soyez prudents ! Il est extrêmement coriace. Il a été classé Rang S. »

« Préparez les Magies de Sommeil ! »

Merde de merde… et ce foutu filet, qui était bien trop solide ! Ses ailes s'emmêlaient dans les mailles, ses plumes se déchiraient sur les cordes. Si les ennemis parvenaient à l'endormir, il était fini.

« Les Formateurs du Centre au Combat auront du travail avec celui-là. Il est aussi fort qu'indomptable. »

« Ne l'approchez pas de trop près. Et renforcez les attaches du filet ! »

Dans une tentative désespérée, il tenta de mordre les mailles. En vain. La matière était conçue pour résister aux objets les plus tranchants. Le filet ne bougeait pas d'un poil, accroché au sol. Un cri aigu sortit de son bec, en signe de désespoir.

« ( _Au moins, Ute va pouvoir s'en sortir. J'espère qu'il protègera Lulu et que…_ ) »

Ce fut alors qu'un rugissement tonitruant ébranla la terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… AHHH ! »

Au milieu d'eux, un gigantesque Dragon noir, étendant ses ailes sombres, balaya les personnes qui se tenaient autour de lui. Son corps était couvert de blessures, mais il en infligeait au moins autant.

« _Ute ?!_ »

Shay grinça intérieurement. L'abruti ! Il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir, au lieu de jouer les héros ?!

« _Shay ! Comment ça va ?!_ »

« _Mais dégage, imbécile !_ »

Incapables de comprendre le dialogue des Transmutants, les soldats se regroupaient de nouveau autour d'eux, les armes en main.

« Le… le Dragon XYZ de la Rébellion des Ténèbres ! »

« C'est un des Quatre Dragons Suprêmes recherchés par l'Empereur ! »

Bingo. Son compagnon avait été reconnu. Alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse évidente. C'était vraiment, _vraiment_ une très mauvaise journée.

« Le données étaient justes, le Dragon des Ténèbres et le Faucon Obsidienne sont toujours ensemble. Ils doivent être Partenaires. A moins que l'un soit être le Gardien de l'autre. »

Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait avec ça ? Si la situation n'avait pas été si désespérée, Shay eût grimacé d'ironie.

« _Shay ! Je vais te sortir de là._ »

« _Abruti, casse-toi ! Tu vois bien que c'est fini pour moi. Tu veux te faire attraper aussi ?_ »

Le Faucon secoua ses ailes, férocement, mais le Dragon s'attaqua aux mailles du filet avec ses crocs.

« _Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser là ?_ »

« _C'est inutile que nous soyons deux à être pris. Ta tête a plus de valeur que la mienne. Après tout, tu es l'un des Quatre Dragons Suprêmes. Seul, je pourrai toujours m'enfuir, mais toi, s'ils t'ont…_ »

Un choc électrique les secoua tous deux. Qui donc leur avait porté ce coup ? Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, une chaîne était nouée à la patte de Ute. Une voix se fit entendre.

« C'est là où tu te trompes, Faucon Obsidienne. Vous allez tous les deux être ramenés à l'Académie, dont vous ne vous échapperez jamais. L'un ira au Centre de Combat pour servir l'Armée, tandis que le Deuxième Dragon ira rencontrer Sa Majesté comme prévu. »

Les yeux dorés du Faucon étincelèrent. Quelqu'un avait compris leur dialogue ? Ce devait être…

« _Un Communicator. Très bien. Je vais pouvoir enfin dire ce que je pense de vous, ennemis de mes deux. Qu'est-ce vous manigancez ? Pourquoi ne nous laissez-vous pas en paix ?_ »

« Un Transmutant n'a pas à poser de questions. Simplement à obéir à l'Académie. Ce que tu vas devoir apprendre. »

Mettant sa menace à exécution, l'homme fit claquer son fouet électrique. Pour toute réponse, le rapace agrippa la chaîne de son bec, tirant dessus pour déséquilibrer son propriétaire. Mais l'autre parvint à rester debout.

« Tu as sacrément du répondant, par rapport aux Créatures que nous dressons. Enfin, puisque tu es un Faucon, ton caractère est explicable. Le Formateur va être content… cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de Transmutant, ils sont extrêmement rares. Qui plus est, avec un grand potentiel. »

« _Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Shay._ »

Menaçant, le Dragon des Ténèbres secoua ses ailes, mais l'ennemi ne fit qu'en rire.

« Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher, dans ton état ? Tu es plus couvert de blessures que le bétail de parasites. »

« _Je te défie en duel._ »

Le rire s'accentua.

« Pourquoi accepterais-je ? Tu es déjà à notre merci. »

« _Si tu gagnes, je me rends sans faire d'histoire. Je te laisserai m'attacher comme bon te semble. Tes hommes n'auront rien à craindre de moi._ »

C'était une offre intéressante, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais, surtout… l'Empereur Zarc avait explicitement exigé que ses enfants Dragons lui soient restitués indemnes. S'il s'emparait du Deuxième par la force, ses blessures risquaient de se multiplier. Ce qui lui vaudrait certainement des ennuis.

« Pourquoi pas, finalement. Autant voir ce que tu vaux. »

« _Si je gagne, tu libéreras mon ami et tu nous laisseras partir._ »

A côté, le Faucon enchaîna les protestations, auxquelles son compagnon ne prêta aucune attention. L'homme eut un sourire. Même si par miracle le Dragon gagnait – ce qui n'allait certainement pas arriver, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser partir qui que ce soit. Mais le Transmutant n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Marché conclu. Soldats, activez les appareils d'analyse. Je veux des rapports détaillés sur les capacités de ce Dragon. »

Une lumière ténébreuse les couvrit, pendant une seconde. Puis une silhouette humaine émergea à la place de ce dernier, sombre et déterminée.

« _Ute ?!_ »

Sous le filet, Shay en perdait ses mots. Son ami avait opté pour la plus audacieuse des stratégies.

« Tu me combats sous forme humaine ? As-tu perdu la tête, à moins que… tu aies finalement décidé de te rendre ? »

C'était un coup téméraire. Très téméraire. Maintenant qu'il avait révélé distinctement son visage humain, Ute ne pourrait plus masquer son identité de Transmutant.

« _Ute…_ »

Il n'était pas question de laisser son compagnon se sacrifier. C'était pour lui qu'il avait pris ces risques, il allait donc l'épauler jusqu'au bout. A son tour, Shay reprit forme humaine.

« Oh, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Maintenant, vos visages nous sont identifiables. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

Sous forme animale, les Transmutants étaient extrêmement puissants et pouvaient exploiter le maximum de leurs capacités physiques. Mais, sous forme humaine… il était plus facile de lancer des Magies et des Pièges, en particulier ceux qui conditionnaient le terrain et offraient du soutien. Certains nécessitaient d'ailleurs strictement la voix humaine. Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des spécialistes de ces domaines, c'était la meilleure des stratégies quand on était restreint physiquement.

« Comme c'est touchant. Ton ami a décidé de te rejoindre dans ta condition. Les relations entre les Partenaires Transmutants sont très fortes. »

Pour toute réponse, le ténébreux garçon lança une Magie Ultra-Rapide.

« _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_ ! »

Le vent violent débarrassa Ute de la chaîne qui le reliait à son adversaire. Puis il plongea sur lui, plus rapide qu'une flèche et plus meurtrier encore.

« Espèce de… ! »

Ute savait très bien se battre sous forme humaine. Les Chasseurs sous-estimaient souvent les Transmutants, croyant à tort qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre que sous forme transmutée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… enfer ! »

Sans perdre de temps, il s'était emparé du dispositif de commande de son adversaire, pour désactiver le filet qui retenait son ami. Shay en profita pour se sortir des mailles, à présent libre.

« Merci. »

« On n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. »

A voir le visage menaçant des soldats qui se refermaient autour d'eux, Shay ne pouvait démentir. Ce fut alors qu'un cri aigu résonna, déchirant le ciel.

« … ! »

L'espace d'un instant, les soldats restèrent paralysés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les leurs tombaient un par un. Le moment d'après, une vague de terreur salua l'apparition d'un puissant rapace.

« Pie-Grèche Aiguisée, te voilà. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. »

L'oiseau – une Créature au ténébreux plumage – tournoya fièrement autour de Shay. Ses yeux étaient aussi étincelants que ceux de son Maître. A côté, son compagnon manifesta son soulagement.

« Enfin. J'ai bien cru que ton Raidraptor n'arriverait jamais… »

« C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de combattre sous forme humaine ? Pour que nous puissions combattre avec les Créatures qui nous sont affiliées ?»

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du cadet Sakaki.

« Je t'ai entendu lancer un appel à tes Créatures, lorsque tu étais emprisonné. Je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de me calquer sur toi. »

Alors que l'oiseau se posait sur le bras de Shay, l'écho de ce sourire se dessina sur son propre visage.

« Je peux toujours compter sur toi, Ute. Pie-Grèche Aiguisée, attaque directement nos ennemis ! »

Le Raidraptor fonça sur les ennemis, créant une brèche parmi eux. A son tour, le Dragon lança son appel envers ses Serviteurs.

« Chevalier Fantôme du Casque Fendu ! Je t'invoque, viens à moi ! »

« Pie-Grèche Aiguisée, couvre-le ! »

Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant au Faucon Noir, pour retrouver ses réflexes de combat en duo. Son Partenaire et lui avait livré tant de batailles ensemble que respirer n'aurait pas demandé plus d'effort. Désormais, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« _Force du Surpassement Magie Rang Plus_ _!_ »

Cette Magie allait lui permettre de se transmuter de nouveau, pour une forme encore plus puissante. Il emporterait Ute sur son dos et, tous les deux, fendraient leurs ennemis pour se retirer du combat.

« Si vous ne vous rendez pas sur-le-champ, je tue cet otage. »

Les yeux des deux Transmutants s'écarquillèrent.

« S-sa… Saya ?! »

C'était la catastrophe. Saya Sasayama, une amie des Obsidian particulièrement proche de Lulu, reposait inconsciente aux mains de leurs ennemis. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là ?

« Votre amie a eu la singulière malchance de se frotter à l'Académie. Quelle noblesse de sa part, d'avoir voulu vous aider tous les deux. Et que de solidarité au sein de votre communauté… »

Shay jura intérieurement. Non mais, étaient-ils tous à ce point des boulets, pour se mettre en danger en voulant se sauver les uns les autres ?

« Laisse-la en dehors de ça. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ce combat. »

« Si tu me laisses te passer ces chaînes, elle n'aura rien à voir avec notre conflit. Je pourrais même consentir à la laisser partir, qui sait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une grande valeur… »

Un éclat de fureur pure illumina les prunelles dorées du Faucon.

« Je jure que je t'éclaterai personnellement. Je le jure. Mes serres feront de la bouillie de tes os et mon bec t'arrachera les yeux. »

« Charmant, comme promesse. Mais en attendant… »

La pointe d'une lame entra dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Alarmé, Shay s'immobilisa, baissant les bras. Sa Magie Rang Plus s'arrêta aussitôt, annulant de ce fait sa Transmutation Avancée. Le chef ennemi ricana.

« Voilà qui est plus raisonnable. A vous de jouer, vous autres ! »

Venant de toute part, des chaînes agrippèrent ses membres, son torse, son cou. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'Transmutant', Ute et lui avaient été entièrement immobilisés par les soldats de la Force Obélisque.

« Bon sang ! Putain de… ! »

« Calme-toi, Shay. »

Inquiet, le Dragon tenta de couler un regard apaisant vers son ami, dont les prunelles étincelaient si fort qu'elles eussent probablement illuminé la scène à elles seules. Il savait que le rapace ne supportait pas tout ce qui avait trait à l'asservissement.

« Préparez les Magies de Sommeil. Ce sera plus facile de les ramener ainsi. »

Bien qu'il se fît énormément de souci pour leur sort, Ute se sentait partiellement soulagé que leurs ennemis épargnassent à son compagnon un emprisonnement conscient. La dernière fois que Shay s'était fait prendre dans un Piège de capture, il s'était tellement débattu qu'il s'en était presque déchiré les ailes. Les blessures avaient été si graves qu'il en avait été incapable de voler pendant des semaines.

« Voyons, voyons… cela fait deux Transmutants de valeur ramenés à l'Académie, dont un intégrera nos forces armées et l'autre rejoindra Sa Majesté. Quel bon travail. Nous aurons certainement une belle récompense. »

Des paroles étrangères s'insinuèrent, au milieu de cet affrontement.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Les deux Transmutants se regardèrent. Cette voix. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Et, au vu de la tonalité aussi doucereuse que contenue, leurs ennemis avaient du souci à se faire. Leur chef haussa les sourcils.

« Mais… encore un invité ? Qui es-tu ? »

Une silhouette raffinée – illusoirement délicate – apparut dans l'aube naissante. Des mèches magenta encadraient un fin visage, où de sublimes orbes brillaient d'une lueur… particulièrement vicieuse.

« Qui je suis ? Et moi qui croyais être connu. Mon nom est Joeri, Premier Dragon Suprême du Clan Sakaki, et, accessoirement, celui qui va vous offrir un petit aller simple pour l'enfer. Saluez le diable pour moi, qui est une de mes vieilles connaissances. »

Un coup de vent emporta une petite forme dans les airs. L'instant d'après, un vigoureux Dragon aux ailes luminescentes tournoyait autour des protagonistes.

« _C'est bon, Joeri ! J'ai Saya. Reste plus qu'à occuper d'Ute et du Faucon. Je vais faire de la bouillie de la Force Obélisque !_ »

« Tais-toi, Hugo, tu entaches ma mise en scène. Reviens plutôt près de Yuya, qui est blessé, pendant que je m'occupe de… de ces deux imbéciles qui se font fait prendre. »

Les deux concernés voulurent protester, mais un coup d'œil de la part de l'aîné Sakaki les en dissuada. Ce dernier s'avança au milieu des ennemis, avec le regard d'un prédateur. Autour de lui, ses Créatures piaffaient d'impatience.

« Je ne suis, comment dire… pas de très bonne humeur ? Déjà qu'il a fallu que Yuya se mette en danger pour cette expédition stupide, mon autre inconscient de frère a jugé bon de jouer les sauveurs… c'est vraiment une plaie. Je sais bien qu'ils sont irrécupérables, mais… je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'en prenne à ce qui est _à moi_. A _ma_ famille. »

La gracieuse silhouette du garçon s'avança dans un halo de lumière… laissant place à un Dragon fleuri d'une redoutable beauté.

« _Dites bonjour au Dragon Fusion Venin Avide. Et ayez l'obligeance d'avoir bon goût, cela apaisera peut-être légèrement ma colère_. »

« Joeri, je couvre nos compagnons ! Repousse nos ennemis, mais pas plus de carnage que nécessaire, s'il te plaît ! »

Le cri de Yuya résonna sur le champ de bataille, alors qu'il optait également pour la Transmutation. Le souvenir qu'emporta Shay de cette détestable journée fut le claquement des crocs luisants des Dragons, affamés de victoire et de revanche.

* * *

 **…**

 **Quelques jours plus tard.**

 **Forêt du Clan Sakaki.**

 **…**

* * *

Un grondement exaspéré sortit de sa gorge. Il avait beau ne pas être fragile, il n'aimait pas qu'on maltraite ses ailes.

« Mais fais attention, Lulu ! »

« Si tu continues à geindre, Shay, je te lance une Magie de Sommeil. Ou je demande à mes Créatures de te lancer une Magie de Sommeil. »

Les yeux aigus étincelèrent d'une lueur dorée, signe d'irritation.

« Je ne geins pas. Tu soignes très mal mes blessures, c'est tout ! »

« Tu l'auras voulu. Lyrilusc, Hirondelle de Saphir… »

« Argh, c'est bon, c'est bon ! »

Autant se soumettre à la tyrannie familiale. S'opposer à Lulu, dont l'entêtement n'avait d'égal que le sien (on était un Obsidian ou on ne l'était pas), n'apportait que des maux de crâne. Mais c'était encore sous-estimer sa jeune sœur.

« Shay, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de te mettre en danger comme ça ?! »

Aïe, c'était l'heure des règlements de compte. Il avait pour l'instant réussi à y échapper, mais, vu qu'il avait affaire à sa cadette, ce n'était que partie remise. Peut-être qu'admettre ses torts l'apaiserait ?

« Lulu, je suis désolé. Mais quand j'ai appris que Ute était parti tout seul… »

« Je ne te reproche pas d'être parti l'aider. Mais de n'avoir prévenu personne. De ne pas m'avoir prévenue, moi ta sœur. »

Il détourna la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. »

La colère vibra dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« C'est là que tu fais fausse route ! Nous sommes une famille, Shay. Notre devoir est de nous soutenir mutuellement, donc de compter les uns sur les autres ! Tant que tu ne comprendras pas cela, ce genre de mésaventures arriva encore ! »

Le Faucon Noir sentit ses ailes se contracter. Elle n'avait pas tort. Seul… il était bien plus faible. C'était une vérité qu'il avait apprise de la dernière guerre. De plus, de par leur Ascendance, Lulu était également une Transmutante ailée, du nom de Rossignol Indépendant. Si sa forme transmutée était moins puissante que la sienne, elle pouvait s'appuyer sur des Magies de Soutien que Shay ne possédait pas. Bref, c'était une excellente guerrière, qui ne portait pas le nom des Obsidian pour rien.

« … »

Pourtant… d'avoir failli la perdre, lors d'un conflit précédent… déclenchait des angoisses profondes, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait aller au combat. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de lui faire prendre des risques. Il préférait encore les prendre à sa place. Sentant ses noires pensées, Lulu posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Considère ma demande. »

Il tourna ses yeux d'or vers les siens.

« Celle de devenir le Gardien de Ute ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais, en quoi c'est si important ? Tu sais très bien que je ferais déjà n'importe quoi pour lui. »

 _Comme pour toi, d'ailleurs._ Il n'avait jamais réussi à prononcer ses mots face à ses proches, mais ne les ressentaient pas moins.

« Si tu deviens le Gardien de Ute, tu seras rattaché au Clan Sakaki. Le lien qui vous reliera te permettra de faire appel aux pouvoirs des Quatre Dragons. En échange, tu donneras une part de ton âme à celui que tu as choisi de servir. »

Ses ailes se contractèrent brièvement. Shay aimait profondément Ute et Lulu… mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter quiconque à ses côtés. Les rapaces sont de nature indépendante, et, le Faucon Noir était un fier parmi ses pairs.

« La condition principale est déjà remplie pour toi, Shay. Il faut avoir un lien fort avec celui auquel tu veux prêter serment. Ne reste plus que la cérémonie en elle-même. »

« Je… »

Il plongea son regard doré dans celui de sa sœur.

« Je suis un Faucon. Je n'ai d'autre maître que le Ciel. »

« Encore cette histoire ? Je te signale que je suis un oiseau, aussi, et, ça ne m'empêche pas de… ! »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Les ailes noires de son frère – qui les avaient sorties pour se faire soigner, tout en restant sous forme humaine – trahirent son inquiétude, par un battement intempestif.

« Lulu, la relation entre a toujours été égalitaire, entre nous. Si je m'engage à le servir… c'est comme si je renonce à ma liberté. Je ne peux ni renier ma nature, ni mettre en péril notre amitié. »

« Je pense que Ute respectera toujours ton indépendance et ton désir de liberté. Cela ne changera rien à la puissance de tes serres et aux sentiments de ton cœur. Tu sais que le Dragon Souverain de Jais Diamant Sans Nom lui-même avait un Gardien ? »

Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers sa cadette, qui poursuivait.

« _Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux_ … disait-on d'eux. Le Dragon de la Légende Primordiale, aïeul de tous les Dragons… et un garçon du nom de Yugi Mutô. Son cœur a protégé son compagnon comme ce dernier a protégé le sien. Oh, et Yugi Mutô s'est révélé être un Transmutant Oiseau aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Shay Obsidian fixa l'horizon du regard, en pleine méditation. Peut-être que les ennemis n'avaient pas eu tort sur un point, lorsqu'il avait confondu Ute avec le Dragon Souverain de Jais Diamant Sans Nom.

« Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux… »

Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux. Le Dragon et le Faucon, s'envolant au plus haut des cieux, leur famille à leurs côtés.

« Ce ne serait pas magnifique, grand frère ? »

Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal…

« Qui sait. »

Lulu Obsidian ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Son frère avait du mal à verbaliser ses sentiments, tout comme leur ami : mais un lien extrêmement profond les unissaient, ne demandant qu'à se développer.

Après tout, ceux que le Ciel porte sont ceux qu'unit leur envol.


End file.
